Uwielbiam idoli! Zakłopotana Mimete
Uwielbiam idoli! Zakłopotana Mimete (jap. アイドル大好き! 悩めるミメット Aidoru daisuki! Nayameru Mimetto) – 25 (114) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 19 listopada 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w komnacie Mesjasza Ciszy. Hotaru jak zwykle dopomina się o czyste serca, a profesor Tomoe zapewnia ją, że już ma nowy plan. Tymczasem Mimete zamiast pracować, nagrywa sobie własny teledysk. W pewnym momencie na ekranie jej monitora pojawia się nowa gwiazda muzyczna – Jinta Araki. Wiadomo już, że będzie on kolejnym celem wiedźmy. Tymczasem dziewczyny zakuwają do egzaminów. Oglądają przy okazji tę samą relację, co Mimete. Wszystkie poza Minako zastanawiają się nad sposobem rozumowania fana jakiegoś piosenkarza. Minako mogłaby udzielić im odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale wstydzi się przed dziewczynami swojej pasji. W pewnej chwili słyszy o przesłuchaniu organizowanym w Centrum Kultury Minato przez swego idola. Przesłuchanie ma na celu wyłowić jego przyszłą partnerkę do filmu. Tymczasem Mimete dostarcza profesorowi materiały o swojej nowej ofierze. Dostaje jednak burę za łączenie pracy ze swoim hobby. Mimete oczywiście udaje, że nic nie rozumie i zaczyna płakać. Profesor wykazuje się wrażliwością i pociesza swoją podopieczną, prosząc, by starała się jeszcze bardziej, gdyż ma predyspozycje na awans. Tymczasem w dniu przesłuchania Minako nie stawia się na codzienną zbiórkę w celu nauki do egzaminów. Twierdzi, że ma gorączkę, ale tak naprawdę wybrała się na miejsce przesłuchania, by wziąć w nim udział. Spotyka tam także Mimete. W pewnym momencie zdaje się, że obie dziewczyny rozpoznały swoją sekretną tożsamość, jednak powodem konfliktu był identyczny t-schirt... Z tego wszystkiego zaczynają czuć do siebie sympatię. Nadchodzi czas przesłuchań. Minako radzi sobie świetnie, Mimete tragicznie. Mimo to do dalszej rundy przechodzą obydwie. Kolejny etap ma odbyć się następnego dnia. Mimete ma dylemat, czy pozostać wierną Bractwu Śmierci i zabrać swemu idolowi czyste serce, co będzie oznaczać jego śmierć i ewentualne przekreślenie kariery, czy też zostać zdrajczynią, ale robić to, co kocha. Póki co wybiera opcję drugą. Przychodzi czas rundy finałowej. Tym razem zwycięży dziewczyna, która zdobędzie 80% poparcia publiczności. Minako jest dodatkowo wspierana przez Artemisa, a całość przesłuchania obserwują Setsuna, [[Haruka Tenō|Haruka i [[Michiru Kaiō|Michiru. Minako niestety zdobywa tylko 60% poparcia, natomiast Mimete na początku jakimś cudem aż 90%. Jednak po chwili poziom spada do 70%. Rozżalona dziewczyna postanawia pozostać wierna Bractwu. Zrzuca swoje przebranie i wypuszcza kolejnego daimona. Ten oczywiście kradnie serce ofiary, a Mimete razi całą publiczność swoim atakiem Charm Buster. I w tym momencie pojawiają się wojowniczki. Sailor Moon używa swojego tiary i wytrąca Mimete różdżkę z rąk. Wykorzystuje to Minako i sama też się przemienia. Walka jednak okazuje się dziecinnie prosta. Najpierw potwór nie może się zdecydować do rozpoczęcia ataku, a potem zapomina, jak go wykonać. Szybko ulega potędze Sailor Moon, wzmocnionej dodatkowo Świętym Graalem. Mimete jak zwykle ucieka, a trójka Outer Senshi domyśla się, że wróg odnalazł już swego Mesjasza Ciszy. Koniec końców, profesor Tomoe znowu okazuje dobre serce i pociesza Mimete. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Mimete – Mika Kanai * Jinta Araki – Nobuo Tobita * U-Tahime – Mari Maruta * MC – Tomoko Naka * Sędzia – Tomohisa Asō * Asystent MC – Nanae Sumitomo Galeria Zapowiedź odc114.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep114 1.jpg Ep114 2.jpg Ep114 3.jpg Ep114 4.jpg Ep114 5.jpg Ep114 6.jpg Ep114 7.jpg Ep114 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Straszny pech. * Piosenka śpiewana przez Mimete na początku odcinka to I am Sailor Moon. en:Crazy for Celebrities! Mimete in Doubt de:Mimets großer Traum Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii